


It's All Albus' Fault

by fairyprincelouis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions to sex but no actual sex was involved, Established Relationship, For Maise, I basically put some of my headcanons together, M/M, People just have dirty minds, They're boys and they're in love, Widely Spread Misconception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Scorpius had been betrayed in the cruelest ways possible.Albus hadn't woken him up for class that morning.





	It's All Albus' Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Another crosspost, this one being much more recent—published in Sept.  
> For Maise.   
> Hope you guys can enjoy it too!

Scorpius admits that he's not a morning person. It takes ages for him to muster enough energy to get out of bed. It's one of the reasons why he's almost late to all his classes. He has about 12 consecutive alarms because his hand always finds the snooze button. It's not usually a big problem since one or two minutes late is practically being on time. At home, it doesn't matter, but at Hogwarts, well, he's always had Albus to wake him up. Albus is one of the reasons that Scorpius makes it to lessons on time. But today, tragically, Albus has betrayed him.

Scorpius wakes up to the sound of his alarm ringing in his ear. He groans and reaches for his phone to shut off the alarm. When he looks at the time, he curses and jumps out of bed. Well, he attempts to.

The bed sheets are wrapped around him incredibly tight and they tangle around his legs, and Scorpius falls. Luckily, thanks to his quick reflexes, he manages to twist his body to avoid landing on his face and instead lands on his side. Scorpius sighs and feels a slight tinge of pain on his right hip. He pulls himself together to get ready. After a quick ten minute shower, he's about ready to leave for his first class of fifth year.  _A whole hour late_. Scorpius cringes when he imagines the look on Professor Longbottom's face as he limps into class. (His hip still really hurts, okay?)

Anyway, if Professor Longbottom is going to get upset, he should really be blaming Albus. Albus Potter, a traitorous boyfriend and housemate. Albus wakes him up every single day on a specific time. He knows Scorpius is useless otherwise. It's really Albus' fault for getting Scorpius so used to being taken care of. It's made him spoiled and now he's reaping the consequences. Besides, Albus took away precious sleep from him! Instead of sleeping early after the welcoming feast, Albus kept Scorpius awake all night by talking. Never mind that Scorpius was a willing participant.

"I'm so sorry!" Scorpius cries out when he bursts into the greenhouse, panting slightly from all the quick limping he's had to do. His classmates swivel their heads towards him in surprise. Scorpius glares briefly at Albus who smiles apologetically before turning his gaze towards Professor Longbottom. "I didn't mean to be late. I promise I'll be on time for the rest of the year! I don't want detention. It's all Albus' fault, really. So he should be the one getting detention."

Professor Longbottom blinks at his word vomit and asks, "How is it Albus' fault that you're late? Potter was here on time."

"Do tell," Albus adds dryly from his spot in the front. His smile is gone and replaced with a mocking smirk. Albus raises a brow. It's a challenge.

"Well, Albus kept me up all night!" Scorpius huffs, crossing his arms. "Even when I wanted to sleep, I couldn't. He was so demanding, and I'm a good boyfriend, so of course, I went along with him. We couldn't even be on the bed. He had me lie down on the floor! It was cold and hard on my back. Merlin, he was insatiable. It's his fault I have a limp and that my hip hurts. So it's definitely Albus' fault I'm late."

Scorpius feels justified when he notices the open wide-eyed stare and slack jaw look Albus gives him. He looks eagerly towards Professor Longbottom and is surprised to see him blushing. Actually, the entire class looks red in the face.

Professor Longbottom clears his throat and motions for Scorpius to join the class. "Well, that was . . . okay. No one is getting detention."

Scorpius is lucky that Professor Longbottom's such a good and nice instructor that he's willing to overlook this entire incident. He beams and starts limping to Albus's side. He has no idea why some snicker and giggle when he does so.

Albus is as red as a tomato and glares furiously at Scorpius, even as he gives Scorpius his shoulder to lean on. "It's not what you think!" he practically yells, wrapping an arm around Scorpius' waist.

Some of their classmates scoff and roll their eyes. Scorpius simply leans into Albus' side and hums contently. So far his first class is going great.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Space-Ranger-Soulmates](https:space-ranger-soulmates.tumblr.com)  
> I actually take requests for writing (I have a list of fandoms on the Writing Section), so feel free to drop me an ask! :D  
> Or just feel free to yell with me about Scorbus. :D


End file.
